


See, Sis?

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Aran trying to be a good little brother, Dyslexic Sharonne, Glasses, Sharonne can't help but hate herself when she wears her glasses, Some Flashbacks, Someone please give Sharonne a hug, This isn't an AU or anything Sharonne is dyslexic, What A Twist!, but the fic mainly takes place in the present, he loves his sisters even if he doesn't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Sharonne wears reading glasses when dealing with small text due to her dyslexia. Thing is, Sharonne is super self conscious about this fact. So what does her brother do when he catches her having a self conscious episode?
Kudos: 1





	See, Sis?

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a while I'm writing about the Rat Family! Here's to hoping it won't suck!

-6 years ago-

"Alright, Ms. Sharonne. Just get the papers in by next week and you'll be able to fight in your first bout." The female league's referee had told her. Sharonne was excited and she ran back to her car before taking an actual look at the paper ask her heart sank.

The text was tiny as shit.

Letting out a sigh of pure despair, Sharonne hastily put on her reading glasses before looking at herself in the car mirror. She looked the same as usual, just with thick-rimmed glasses, but Sharonne didn't see that. All she saw was a four eyed monster. A freak who didn't belong. Subconsciously shedding a few tears, she looked down and began filling out the papers.

-Present Day-

And that brings us here. Sharonne Ryan, crying in her bed under the covers because a book she was really interested in reading had the tiniest printed text she could recall.

-20 years ago-

"Hey four-eyes!" Some kid had called to Sharonne in the hall, not politely by the way.

"What do you want, Micheal?" Sharonne asked with an annoyed tone. She was allowed to go out to recess with her class, but she wasn't allowed to do any actual playing until she finished her English assignment, which was proving to be a challenge at best and downright impossible at worst.

"Eat dirt!" Without a moment to react, Sharonne was kicked off of the bench and into the wood chips, being held down as the other children jeered and laughed, the adults not doing a damn thing to help.

-Present Day-  
Sharonne shuddered at that memory. Learning to read was an absolute nightmare. The endless bullying she faced during her school years were something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. That was when the tears came out harder and louder, catching the attention of Sharonne's slightly younger brother, known more commonly as Aran. He wasn't sure if he should just listen in or go in to help considering how defensive Sharonne would get, so he settled for the former, hoping he'd learn at least some key information.

"You four-eyed...motherfucking.....ollphéist!" Aran recoiled at how upset Sharonne sounded. She didn't resort back to Gaelic unless she was incredibly pissed. He regained his composure before returning to listening. "Why can't I just....be normal? This dyslexia is a fucking hellsend....." Aran recoiled once more upon hearing Sharonne mention dyslexia. She was the only one in the house who had it. Quickly running to retrieve his phone, Aran sent a group text to his parents, little sisters, and his sister's girlfriend.

Ratman: Sharonne's feelin' bad about herself. Meet me near the park tommorow. I have an idea.

-timeskip to a few days later-

Aran, Sharonne, and Ally were in the cafeteria, Sharonne trying to read her aforementioned book, without her glasses. It was a challenge, but she'd rather that than allow her brother and girlfriend to see her crying, especially in public.

"You okay, sis?" Aran asked, seeing his sister put her head down out of the corner of his eye.

"I hate this," She mumbled. "Shoot me with a rifle." She said that last part to really nobody in particular. Her hands shaking, and every part of her body telling her not to, Sharonne hastily put on her reading glasses, only when she looked up, Aran and Ally were also wearing glasses and she was getting a video call from her parents.

"Ma?" Sharonne asked once she answered the call, confusion clear in her voice and facial expression. "What's goin' on? Why're you all wearing glasses?" Sharonne couldn't help but notice how the twins laughed like they were hiding a secret.

"Ask your brother!" Aideen replied cheerfully. Sharonne instantly looked at Aran, silently noting how his glasses looked almost exactly like hers, just green instead of black.

"Well," he started. "I heard ya talking about how much you hate your glasses and how you feel like a monster when you wear them, so I decided we could all be monsters together so you don't feel alone!" He replied with a grin on his face.

"You guys....." Sharonne began to cry again, but for the first time with her godforsaken glasses on, they were tears of pure happiness. "I love you all so much!" Ally hugged their girlfriend from behind as Aran took a selfie of the three of them.

"Love you too, sis."

**Author's Note:**

> "ollphéist" translates to "monster"


End file.
